


An Order Of Love To Go.

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6555691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Order Of Love To Go.

The Woman had been sat in the corner booth of the cafe for at least quarter of an hour. Trish had noticed her come in and sit down, she looked to Trish like she was waiting for someone so she hadn't immediately gone over to get her order but no one had turned up so Trish now approached the lady with a smile on her face.

 

"Good Morning Miss, I'm Trish Marz, I'll be your waitress for today. Can I get you anything?"  
"Depends what's on offer..."  
"Well....we have tea, coffee, hot chocolate...."

Trish looked at the girl and made up her mind about something.

"....Me."  
"Well, let's start with a chai latte... and then see where it goes?"  
"Is that to go or drinking in?"  
"Drinking in... I'm enjoying the view."  
Trish giggled and lent forward to wipe the table give Bethany a clear view down her shirt and bra.

"Yes indeed the view from this seat is nice, I understand you can see the valley and hills from here."

"Guess I chose the best seat."  
Trish smiled and went to get her order. She returned a few minutes later with the latte. There was also a little note attached to it. It read: 

‘I'm on break in 5 mins for 20 mins.... meet me out back if your interested.’

Trish smiled and fluttered her eyes at Bethany and left the table to go back to work. Bethany found herself smiling as she read the note, taking her time to decide what to do. Five minutes later she found herself outside and around the back, waiting for the girl. There was a soft tap on her shoulder, when Bethany turned round Trish put her arms around her neck and smiled softly.

"Hello....I'm Trish and I'll be your Whore for the day."  
Beth smiled softly at the girl, her voice gentle. 

"Don't call yourself a whore sweetie... cause you’re not...you’re just a sweet girl with a big heart is all."  
"I'm about to be sexually intimate with a woman I just met.... I think that qualifies me as a whore…"

Trish said seeking a kiss. Bethany pulled back, her voice firm this time. 

"No. You want to call yourself that, you need to find someone else."  
Trish sighed sadly.

"Once a lady of the night always a lady of the night…"

She mused, sadly looking down at her feet.   
"Except you’re not... you’re a sweet girl who needs to learn to trust herself... and not need labels. I'm serious darlin', let yourself move on... I did."  
Trish smiled and tentatively sought a kiss again. Beth kissed her sweetly, her voice gentle. 

"Seriously sweetie.... almost everyone has a past they don't want coming out... even me."   
Trish murred softly and kissed back sweetly.

"Maybe.... maybe 20 minutes in a back alley isn't the right sort of setting for what we seem to have here.... maybe we need longer and more.... comfortable surroundings?"  
"I think we do... are you free tonight, around eight?"  
"Make it 8:30... I finish at 8 so I'll need time to freshen up…"  
"Okay, 8:30... where do you want to meet?"  
"Your house?"  
"Alright, do you want me to give you directions... or just call me and I'll get you there?"  
"Whisper the directions to me..."

Trish mewed softly as she nuzzled into Bethany’s neck and kissed it. Bethany smiled, her lips brushing Trish's ear as she gave the girl directions. Trish mewed though she took the directions in. Her hands fondling Bethany ass and rubbing her body against Bethany's. Bethany purred and nipped the girl's neck gently. 

"Remember that?"  
"Yes…"

Trish purred tentatively flicking the tip of her tongue over Bethany's neck and exposed part of her breasts. Bethany smiled softly. 

"Steady baby girl, leave something for later."  
Trish smiled and nodded and headed back inside the café. Bethany smiled as she watched her go, then headed home.


End file.
